Homeward Bound, a Pokemon Journey
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: Ash is a tramp pokemon adopted by a family, in the new house he meets Brock and Misty, but after the three are left in a friends farm, Brock iniciates a journey through the mountains to find his owner, and the other two follow him into their bigst adventu


Hello, my name is Ash, and im not a fire pokemon, maybe i will be someday, but not yet, i guess im not ready. I used to live with a trainer but he dumped me, i guess he thought i was not strong enough for being his pokemon, but believe me, i can be very strong. After he dumped me i had to look for food and shellter and try to survive as a wild pokemon, wich was not easy since i was very young and i had been always living with humans. At first it was fun but eventually i got sick of that life specially that winter, it was really cold and i was starting to miss my mom's heat, she was a fire pokemon. I slept in a box as i stared snw fall down through a gap in it, i shivered madly but i knew it was hopeless because nobody was going to come and heat me up. I eventually got caught and took to the pound where i met all sort of strange creatures, i was put in a cage with another pokemon, i stared at him, he was black and had white things arround his body and a strange skull like mark on his forehead, at firts he didnt seem bad at all, just proud, "hi, im Ash" i said kindly, "who cares? Im Gary, and im going to be the strongest pokemon in the world" the strange pokemon said, "oh ok, what are you actually? Im a..."i said, "i know what you are, you are so common, im one strange pokemon, im a houndoor" Gary said, "i dont want to sound mean but im quiet a rare pokemon and i dont think you will ever be stronger than lugia or mew" i said, "shut up you looser, you are just yeallows because im stronger than you and you know that" Gary yelled, at first i backed away, i was quiet stunned, i really never meant to hurt this pokemon's feelings, i even tryed being his friend and he was acting really mean torwards me, suddenly he oppened his mouth ready to make some attack at me, i started to shiver, i didnt have any special attack like water gun or flamethrower. The door oppened and a boy came in, he was a strange looking child, about his 10, and was wearing black, he stared at the cage were i was stored and said, "i want this pokemon" Gary looked at the boy and waved his tail, "i want the black dog" the boy proclaimed once again, the keeper oppened the cave and the boy held the pup on his arms, he took one last glance at me, it was an evil glance "looser" he said, i gulped and lied down.  
  
I looked all arround me and saw all kind of pokemon, there was a nidorino on the cage next to me, there was also a houndoom, there was a rare jolteon, several growlithes, one persian and a few meouths, two arcanine, three pikachu and one raichu, a pidgeotto, wich was wonded, and a few small vulpix. "you lucky guy" a voice said, i looked and saw a nidorino talking to me, "who me?" i said puzzled, "yeah, you, how old are you?" the pokemon asked, "im almost one year, im a teenager already" i pronounced proudly, "great, im 2 years, im already on my adulthood" the nidorino said, "but why am i lucky?" i asked, "well, being a youngster fury little thing like you, and due to your evolutions, you have either the chance of being adopted by a person who wants a pet or a person who wants a battle pokemon, since you are young people who want to use you for battle will prefer you before me" the nidorino explained, "but you are not old" i said a bit confused, "but im already adult, early but i am, and im already evolved too, trainers prefer training their pokemon since they are young" nidorino explained slowly so i could understand, "oh ok" i said and went to sleep. I woke up moments later by a very sweet voice, i opened my chestnut brown eyes and saw the sweetest face staring at me, her dark brown eyes looked directly into mine as her blond hair was held on a ponytail "you are the sweetest thing i have ever seen, and i bet you are also the strongest pokemon ever" the young girl, who seemed on her early tens said, "but we already got one, Pika" a woman with redish brown hair said, "its not mine, its Star's pokemon" Pika said annoyed, "ok then, take it" the woman said.   
The guard oppened the cage and she held me carefully, i shivered i was really nervous, she squeezed me against her chest and i saw nidorino smiling at me, i smiled back. The girl looked at me and smiled, she shook the dust off my fur, "how will you name him Pika?" the other woman asked, "i think ill name him Ash" the girl said, and that is how i got my name.  
  
We reached a house, it was a big white house, with a huge garden and the biggest forest ever right behind it, i was let on the floor of the garden and i walked arround it trying to get familiar with it, "Ash, if you want anything i will be inside ok? You can enter through the little cat door at the kitchen door" Pika said, i nodded and went to play arround. I ran and hopped arround trying hopelessly to catch a pidgey or a butterfree, i stared at something, a ratatta, it seemed like an easy prey, i ran after in, it ran too, the rat pokemon speeded into a bush and i speeded after it, i jumped up and landed on something fury and soft, it moved and i fell down. The thing was a pokemon and it was much taller than me, i ran as fast as my legs could carry me and the pokemon ran after me, it was a golden coloured dog with nine fluffy tails. I leaped into the small cat door that Pika had told me a while ago and the bigger pokemon only managed to stuck its head through it, i sighted in releife as the pokemon struggeled to get out, "well, it seems like im safe now" i said, suddenly the dog oppened his mouth and shoot a flame through it, i was burnt to a crisp. Two people entered the kitchen, one of them was Pika and the other was an older boy arroung his 14, he had black hair and seemed pretty sportive and strong for his age, "ASH!" Pika yelled and she held me on her arms, "now the name really does suit him" the boy said, "Geo, shut up" Pika said angrily, "ok im sorry, Brock down, its a friend" Geo said and the pokemon calmed down, "you and your stupid ninetails, stick arround with me and all will be fine" Pika said and took me away.  
  
Pika gave me a really nice and relaxing bath, i felt like in heaven, then after the bath i could see it was already night since the lights were turned on and the outside was pretty dark, i roamed arround the rooms of the uppefloor while the family was down, a man had joined them, he was a black haired man and he seemed kind, his name was Sam, and i also heard how the man called Pika's mom Dhelia. I saw the ninetails aproach me, i back away carefully but he just smiled kindly, "im really sorry for attacking you today" he said, "its ok, i guess you didnt know" i said smiling, "my name is Brock" the pokemon said, "mine is Ash" i said, we both shook paws, then Brock walked downstairs with his owner. I heard a strange sound coming right from the room in front of me, curiosity was killing me and i decide to venture in, once inside i saw a girl who looked arround her 12 staring at her reflection in a mirror, she had light brown hair and blue violet eyes, i looked arround and saw something sleeping in a cushion, it was the most beautiful creature ever, she was a blue coloured vaporeon, he short fur shone brightly with the artificial light from the bulbs. Suddenly the pokemon opened one eye and stared at me, i hopped away scared that shewould slash me or attack me like Brock did, but she hopped out of the cushion and ran after me, i hid behind a vase and hopped she would notice me, she walked pridfully arround the vase snifing the air carefully and staring in every direction, i could see her beautiful blue eyes staring at me, she walked over to me and looked behind the vase, i tried to hide deeper but she saw me, "hi" i said goofly, "who are you?" the vaporeon asked, "i am Ash" i said.   
T he little pokemon looked away and called Brock's name, he hoppoed rapidly upstairs and stared at her, "what is wrong?" he asked, the vaporeon seemed somewhat nervous now, "there is an eevee right there" she said nervously, "oh dont worry, Ash, come out, he is from the family" Brock explained, "hello" i said softly with my head down, "hi, im sorry, my name is Misty, i was just surprised" the vaporeon said, "Misty? Its a beautiful name and it suits you perfectly well" i said, "thank you" she blushed, "Ash, stop trying to flatter her" Brock said and blinked an eye that clearly stated, i know why you are doing this. I felt myself blush, but didnt mind much, that night i slept with Pika in her bed, i felt so loved for the first time in so much time.  
  
When i woke up i saw the family very nervous walking everywere arround, Pika was getting dressed, she put on a yellow shirt and blue pants, she left her hair down and was pretty nervous, i looked quiet puzzled at her. She ran out and i hurried after her only to crash with Misty, we both fell on the floor, me over her and she pulled me aside, "you jerk, why dont you look were you are going" she screamed, i never thought she could have such a loud pitched voice, "im sorry Misty, i ddint see you" i apologized, Misty leaped away gracefully and rushed downstairs, suddenly Brock passed over me and laughed "come on pup, if you want to have some food left" he screamed, "coming" i said and rushed with them. Once downstairs Misty was eating a bowl of hot sardine flavoured vaporeon meat, and Brock was eating a bowl of fox chow cereals, i got a bowl of pup chow, and i ate happily, "guys, what is going on?" i aked, "dont you know? Dhelia and Sam are getting married" Misty said, "oh, those are the big guys, right?" i said, "yeah, if thats the way you wanna call them" Brock said.  
  
After lunch Brock went outside with Geo and the rest of the people, i personally prefered staying inside, i took a look through the window and saw that the garden was full of people, i saw something on the table, it was a small round ball, it had a black line across it and was red and white with a small white button on the middle of it, i touched it carefully and nothing happened, "dont touch it" a female voice said, "hu what? Oh hi Misty" i said joyfully, "that is a pokeball and if you dont want to be swalloed in it dont touch it" Misty explained, "ok, but werent you outside?" i asked, "i prefered taking my beauty sleep, we are going to have a busy day today" Misty explained, "beauty sleep? Well you'll have to sleep for like a month or so" i said picking on her, "oh Ash, you are such a pest" she said, and i hopped down, "oh well, at least i got some sense of humor" i said proudly, "well, if you call THAT sense of humor" Misty said annoyinly, i got really pissed at her, "and as to you, little worthless fur ball, better care your words" Misty yelled, now i was really mad, it did hurt me when she siad those things to me, i was not a worthless fur ball, "well, i didnt get the luck to be exposed to a water stone like you" i yelled swalloing my tears, "well i didnt, i evolved from batteling" she said proudly, i was now really angry. I felt a wave of sadness and rage rush through my body and i dashed torwards her at full speed, i bashed her with my quick attack and she rolled torwards the stairs and started falling down, i went to see if she was all right and when i looked she leaped on me with her claws out and scratched me, it seemed like she was too agile to fall stupidly downstairs, i felt the warm blood streaming from one of my sides and Misty stared at me, i ran torwards her furiously and got ready to bite her, but all i got was a big bash from her strong dolphin-like tail, and i rolled back, i stood up with trouble and when i was going to attack, she oppened her mouth and threw a bunch of bubbles torwards me, the bubbles hit me and i collapsed on the floor.  
  
I saw Misty aproach me pridefully, "i told you i was stronger than you, Ash" Misty said, then she walked away, i felt my eyes water, i felt so low and so small on that moment, a tear ran down my cheek and i managed to stand up, i walked weakly torwards the room and somewhat managed to leap on the beg, i looked at the pokeball, i touched the button and got inside, where i knew i would not be hurt.  
  
Downstairs Brock was really pissed, everyone had heard the fight and he thought i should start to behave mature.  
  
"i wonder if i have not been too tough to Ash" i thought, i really felt guilty after all he was just joking, i think i started a fight out of nothing, Brock aproached me, "Misty, what has happened?" he asked worriedly, "we just got in a quarrel" i explained, "where is Ash?" he asked worried, i wondered why was he so worried about that pup, "he...he is upstairs" i explained, i coulndt even ask him why was he so altered, he dashed upstairs and i tried following him as fast as i could, when we got there we looked for Ash all arround but he was nowhere to be seen, finally Brock noticed something, he stood up on his hind legs and looked at the pokeball on the table that was in Pika's room, "Misty, was this pokeball on its full size?" Brock asked, "not that i remember" i explained, "that explains it, he went inside" Brock said, i felt like a snorlax right on my back, i never thought my words could hurt him so much, i really never meant to hurt him at all but i have very little patiente and a very rough temper, we could hear Pika calling for him, she finally arrived, i pointed at the pokeball and pika threw it, "go Ash" she yelled, the pokeball flew and stood still, it opened and a red beam of light came out shaping the eevee, i ran torwards Ash who shook his head confused, and i hugged him making him fall on the floor, "oh Ash, im so sorry, i didnt mean to hurt you so much" i said crying, he looked at me quiet puzzled and i could say that he was smiling under his concerned look.  
  
I felt someone call me and i came out, actually it was more like if i was forced out of my pokeball, when i came out and i was still trying to adjust my body to the world outside i was bashed down by someone, but it was not an attack, it was a hug, i looked behing and saw Misty crying as she hugged me, "oh Ash, im so sorry, i didnt mean to hurt you so much" she explained, i looked at her completely stunned, what did this mean? She was actually sorry, i smiled but i found that i could not make out any word, i felt myself blush charmander red, but luckily she didnt notice. Once she loosened the grip on me i stood up and looked straight into her blue eyes, they were hypnotizing, "its ok Misty" i finally spitted out, i could see Brock smiling at us and i blushed even more before snapping out of my trance, i was so lost into her eyes that i could hardly notice anyone else arround. I smelled something and i speeded downstairs but lost my foot and rolled down, Pika laughed but Misty looked at me sweatdropping.  
  
Brock walked over to me, i looked at him still sweatdropping at Ash's stupidness, "its ok Misty, you will get another chance later on for sure" Brock laughed, "EEEEK? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" i scolded angrily, "nothing Misty, what did you think i meant?" Brock laughed and he rushed downstairs, but i shot a watergun at him and since he was fire he lost his foot too and also rolled down, i leaped pridefully over him when i ran downstairs.  
  
I saw a man fooling with the oven and i was curious wondering what he had that smelled so good, he walked away and i followed him, he left a plate on the table and then looked at me, i whimped hoping he would give me something to eat, "sorry pup, this is NOT for you" he said waving his finger along, he accidentally hit one of the plates and two meatballs rolled down, i ate them but burnt my mouth and yelped, then i walked over to the roasted dodrio and licked it since i could hardly reach it, i received a warning bark from the other side of the room, i saw Brock looking pretty mad, "you better leave it" he said, "why? You are just yeallows because i smelled it first" i said proudly, "does a rolled up newspaper mean anything to you?" he said, i stared at him confused, "no, why?" i said curioulsly, then he barked "ok, i just wanted to lick it" i said, he barked again "to make sure it was safe for humans" i said and walked away, i saw a man eating something on the black leather sofa, i hopped up and stared at him with sad eyes, "hi, hey nice tie" i said, the man took something and i licked it, it fell on the floor "hasta la vista" i said hopping out of the sofa and taking a bite of the green thing, but i spitted it out, "ewwwwwgh, BROCCOLI" i yelled, i walked to another room and two aldies were talking something about taking the pokemon along with them, i sat down and whimped, the skinny woman shook her hand stupidly, i twisted my head and stretched a paw out, the ladie moved her hand again and finally both of them left, "whow, doenst even know how to shake paws, you need training" i yelled, "YOU need a training" a female voice said, i looked and there was Misty sitting pridefully on the side of the stairs.  
  
I looked at her in concern, "yeah and i bet you are gonna teach me" i said, "yep, i get food by pretending i dont want any" Misty explained, "thats stupid" i remarked, "ill prove it" she said and walked away, "oh you dont have to prove it, i believe you are stupid" i yelled, Misty gave me the evil eye, she walked pridefully torwards Star, she picked her up and hugged her, then she took a shrimp and handed it to Misty, "want some?" Star asked, "no" Misty answered, i couldnt help but stare at her puzzled, "come on, its shrimp, you like it" Star said, "no no no, i coulndt posibly eat it, still got those pesky ouces back from christmas" Misty said moving her head aside, i whimped softly, i couldnt understand, "come on" Star said, "oh well, if you insist" Misty said and held the shrimp with her claws as she chewed contently, "i told you, have another" Star said handing another one, Misty ate the other shrimp too, "she not only gets but gets twice" i said to myself, Misty walked pridefully torwards me, she sat on the side of the stairs again and smiled at me, "like i always said, cats rule, dogs drool" Misty laughed, "haha, very funny" i said and walked away.  
  
I walked out and saw Geo playing with brock, they were playing basketball and Brock could get the balls easily with his nine tails, they both fell laughing on the floor and Geo hugged Brock, "i wish we could take you along, im going to miss you" Geo said, "iwill never leave you" Brock said, "i hate this mushy stuff, i got a cake to catch" i said as i walked away, i saw Misty and Star playing on the sea saw, Star told Misty to stay on one of the sides but she would just move, "cats are smarter than dogs, she doesnt even know the word stay" i laughed, i sneaked clser and Misty spotted me, she ran to the other side of the sea saw as i ran torwards her, i leaped up and landed on the other side making Misty fall away torwards the sand box, Star ran torwards her as Pika and Geo laughed, Brock sweatdropped, "oh Misty, are you ok?" Star said holding her, Misty didnt say anything with sense, she just freaked out, "you freak, im gonna tell dad Pika" Star said as she ran inside with Misty on her arms, "good shot Ash" Geo said laughing.  
  
I sniffed something and hurried torwards the other side of the garden, my eyes started glowing as i saw the most beautiful vision ever, a huge wedding cake, it looked beautiful, sweet, delicious, before i could even notice i was divng inside the cake eating as much as i could. Sam came a while after with all the guests, "my bride here tells me its time to cut the cake, i hope you save some because the mother of the bride made it herself" he said pointing at a smiling grey haired woman, suddenly the woman stopped smiling and seemed like she was going to faint, all the guest started gossiping and Sam looked front, "ASH" he yelled, he started running torwards me and i had to run away, lukily for me Dhelia stopped him, "Sam its ok, he is just a pup" she said kindly, i hid under a bush and was surprised by Brock, "pup, you got a whole load of things to learn" Brock said shaking his head, i twisted mine a bit stating my confusion.  
  
Now it was sunset, almost night, Misty had forgoten my little joke from before, Sam had forgoten the little incident and the guests all left, a little moment of peace. Sam came carrying suitcases, Brock looked concerned, "luggage? Why luggage?" he said, i looked at him also concerned, "is that bad?" i asked, "not at all but i didnt know about any travel" Brock answered, i shrugged not really knowing what to say, Misty walked by carrying something that looked like a fuzzy sea urchin, the orange sun was behind her, washing her beautiful fur coat with its light beams, she looked like an angel, she was extremely beautiful as she walked pridefully and with grace torwards the car. Misty stopped, she seemed a it puzzled, she looked at me and i had to look away, i couldnt see her but i knew she was confused, i blushed extremely and ran away from her, i leaped on Pika's arms and she hugged me while carrying me into the car's backseat.  
  
Great, one more travel, i hate them, i dont like cars, specially mountain ways, they make me sick, there he is, he looks so cute, the sun is playing with his shiny clean fur, he looks strangely atractive, he is looking at me? He is, but he turned arround, what could this mean? I guess he is just shy, or maybe he was looking at something else and i thought he was looking at me, i know im blushing, i hope he doesnt notice.  
  
Not much later we were on the road, it was night completely and the children were already asleep, i stuck my hear out of the window, "eeveebat, the new pokemon" i yelled, "fool" i heard, i looked and saw Misty lying comfortably on Star's arms, Brock was sleeping on the floor since he was too big, "did you say something Misty?" i asked, "me? No, not at all" she said ironically, "yeah right" i said aproaching her dangerously close and mocking her, "i didnt say anything and if i had said something, why would you care?" Misty yelled, "well, just in case you criticize me on my back" I screamed proudly aproaching one more step, "Ash, one more step and you are a gonner" Misty adviced, her fur was straight, her tail was curved and her head was down but she stared at me, "oh yeah, what will you do?" i said and walked one step again, Misty didnt think twice, she leapt on me and scratched me, i was lucky to move away but still got one of my paws slashed. I was now angry, i rushed to bite her, but she dogged, "you two back there, stop" Dhelia adviced, but misty wouldnt stop, she shoot a bunch of floating bubbles at me, they hit me and i fell on Brock, suddenly the car stopped, Sam came out of it, ehld me and Misty and placed us inside the luggage case.  
  
From inside i could feel the car starting again, Misty and i were in very tight conditions, i managed to stare at her and saw her eyed glowing in the dark, they looked angry and i gulped, "ok Misty, you win" i said, here i had no chance at all against her. After a while we fell asleep, i focused my sight on the lugagge and eventually dozed off, Misty looked oposite from me and was sound asleep. I got in deep thinking before i fell asleep, and i figured out something that has been bothering me lately, the reason why i felt so heartbroken when Misty insulted me or defeated me when even is Gary did, i wouldnt mind, why do i shiver and most of the time i blush when she is extremely pretty, why do i think she is pretty, why so i choke with my own words, the reason why all of this happens to me is described as the most wonderful feeling of all, this feeling is called love, yes i have to admit that i have been falling in love with her, but i know she will never like me. I looked at her, she seemed to be sound asleep, i blushed at the thought of how close we were, both our bodies were next to each other, and i could feel her body heat, i whispered "i love you" softly, very quietly, but to my surprise she turned her head and stared at me, i blushed thinking that she may have heard it, "did you say something Ash?" she asked smilig kindly, wich could have made me melt like a block of ice, "m...m...me? no...no...of.course...not" i gulped, "Ash? Are you ok?" she asked concerned, "sure, why?" i asked, "well, your cheeks are red, are you sick or anything?" Misty asked, i started shivering, "no, of course not" i giggeled, "i wouldnt say so, you are shivering, lets get closer so we can heat each other" Misty said and she snuggeled closer torwards me, oh man, this was new from her and now i was sweating nervously, but i had to calm down, i looked at her, she smiled in her sleep, she seemed so different to my eyes now, and she was acting so sweet torwards me.  
  
Finlly the door oppened, and i hopped out, i neede some fresh air, i loked arround and snifed the air, "WOW; this is a smell-o-rama" i said, something focused my atention, DODUO, "wahoo, i died and went to kentucky" i screamed and started chasing the doduo, they ran frenetically from side to side, meanwhile the family talked with a strange woman, her hair was purplelish blue and she seemed pretty kind, "dont worry, i will take care of them" she said smiling, Star handed Misty to the woman and i stopped chasing the doduo only to keep an eye on her, i didnt trust her, if she dared to hurt Misty, she was lost, "i only have to make a three day trip to a cattle guide" the woman said, "you are leaving?" Geo said, "oh dont worry, my neightbourg will take care of them, he is very trustworthy" the woman said, Geo walked torwards Brock, he kneeled next to him, meanwhile Pika came torwards me, and Sam came after her, "how far can you throw the frisbee?" Sam asked, i was chewing a nice ornage frisbee by now, "pretty far" Pika said, "to that field?" Sam asked, "maybe you do it" Pika answered, Sam took the frisbee from me and threw it, i was kind of pissed but dashed after it, leaped on the air and caught it, "hope he doesnt forget me" Pika said and went to the car, "gotcha, hu? Hey, Pika? Where are you going?" i said letting the frisbee on the floor.   
  
  
  
Geo was now hugging Brock, "im gonna miss you old friend" Geo said, "i know you are sad, i wonder why?" Brock said, "be good, stay" Geo said, he stood up and walked inside the car, "Geo? Where are you going? Stay" Brock said, the car started the engine and speede torwards the road, i looked sadly on the horizon as Geo cried hopelessly, "oh no, not this" i whispered. The woman made Misty wave her paw, "ok ok, easy on the fur coat, Star? Whereare you going?" Misty said watching at her owner leave. On that moment i felt a wave of anger rush through my body, i was really mad at them no, specially Pika, who left me here, suddenly the woman took a pokeball out, "guys return" she said, she returned me, Brock and Misty to our pokeball, and thats where we were for the night. I shook trying to get out, but it was hopeless.   
  
The next day i started exploring the place, i saw a beautiful rapidash, i chased the farfetch'd arround the pond, the water was extremely cold, i met a funny looking pokemon, much like a pig but the ebst was when trying to get a hold of the doduo, the wooden door was closed and i had much trouble in opening it, when i finally did i chased the doduo all arround the place, but was startled at a three headed thing that was between them, it quacked angrily and started chasing me quickly, but i made it back to the porch, Brock was lying miserably on the flor and Misty was caressing her shiny blue fur carefully, "i hate this place, it takes me ages to get clean" Misty complained while licking her front paw carefully, "i quiet enjoy, there is a bird the size of a ponyta" i said shaking my head, "great" Brock mumbled, "hey whats wrong with ya?" i asked him, but he turned his head away, i looked at Misty confused, "he has been like that for the whole morning, i think he misses Geo" Misty said, i was about to complain about her answer when i saw the woman that cared for us taking the car out of the garage, i leaped torwards her hoping for a car trip but almost bashed the gate's door when she closed it, "not now fellas, you gotta stay here, ill be back soon" she said and went away.  
  
I returned torwards my friends really pissed, "we are locked, i hate being locked" i said, "what?" Misty asked, "this reminds me of the pound" i explained under my breath, "stop making up stories" Brock said, "hey i have been there, so dont tell me there is no pound" I yelled at the top of my lungs "they have been away for too long already, its not normal" Brock said standing nervously, "you are right Brock" Misty said, "wake up and open your eyes, they dumped us" i said really pissed, "no they couldnt have dumped us" Brock said, "they love you and they dump you" i said trying to reason with them, "not Geo" Brock said angry and walking nervously arround the porch, "how dare you talk like that about your trainer" Misty yelled from her chair, "sorry guys, geez, i didnt know you cared so much about them" i said lying down, sudddenly Brock walked torwards a tree stump that was next to the fence, "im going home" he said and leaped gracefully onto the trunk, "what? You cant mean that" Misty said, "i do and im going home, you dont have to come" brock said and leaped onto the other side, " but Brock, its too far, and you dont know where it is" Misty said hoping he would return, "no Misty, its time to go home" Brock said, Misty leaped onto the other side too, i just stood there, "you will not make it to the road, thats were they catch you and get you to the pound" i yelled, suddenly i saw that dodrio again, it ran after me, i leaped from my place on the floor and rushed torwards the fence, "its birdzilla" i yelled, i leaped onto a garbage can and almost fell over, but managed to steady myself, then leaped onto the trunk and onto the other side, i literally smashed mysself against the floor but quickly stood up and caught my friends,   
"i thought you were not coming pup" Brock said, "well yeah, but you needed protection" i said, "my hero, i guess im gonna have to stare at your butt the whole trip" Misty said ironical, "come on, i race you to those trees over there" Brock said, the three of us started running torwards the forest, it was going to be the most amazing a perilous journey of our lives.   
  
After much walking and arround lunch time, we were walking through a rocky slope, "woa, i never thought this will be so hard" i said to myself, brock turned arround and smiled, "too much for a tough guy like you?" he asked, "no, im just sick of hearing her complain" i said, Misty was right behind me walking carefully across the rocks, "ough, ow, eeek, i hate group travels, and i think i broke a nail" she complained, "hey guys come here quick" Brock yelled, i ran torwards him but was easily outran by Misty, when we got to the top we saw a humongous extention of trees, "wow, you can see everything from here, except the house, i dont see the house, where is the house Brock?" i asked curiously, "its right after those hills" Brock said, "hills? They are mountains, i dont know about you but im staying here and wait for the bus" Misty said, i followed Brock, "ok Misty, you can wait for your bus, youll do fine" Borkc said and kept walking, "we will sent you a dead goldeen whenever we get home" i said laughing, "i prefer to do my own shopping," Misty said, she looked arround and saw she was alone, she sarted running down, "guys? Wait for me!" she yelled and ran at our side.  
  
After much walking we were deeply inside the forest, brock kept saying that he had a sixth sense and he will guide us home, i was not so sure, i discovered so many things, i started barking at a sentret that was peacefuly eating on a tree, "yeah, like the pal here is gonne come down and ask you to eat him, pathetic" Misty said passing next to me, i leaped on her playifully and we started rolling torwards Brock, we smashed against his hind legs and he lost his grip falling behinnd us, "hey, what are you two up to?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "us? Nothing" i said, "we were just...playing" Misty answered. We all laughed, i really dont know why but we did, until something very familiar had to appear, "well, isnt that my good old friend Ash the uncommon eevee" a voice said, "oh no, not you again" i said raising my eyes, "and who is your pathetic group of friends here? Another weak bunch of house pokemon?" Gary said, "nope not at all, maybe you dont mind batteling a female, do you?" Misty said walking pridefully, "me? Of course not, i will show you who is the looser" Gary said howing his teeth, "i cant wait to see that" Misty said.  
  
They both got into position, Brock reffed the battle and i observed carefully since there was not much i could do, "ready, set, GO" Brock yelled, Gary threw a flamethrower at Misty, i thought she was lost but she didnt even move, then one hydro pump shot from her mouth finished the fire before it reached her, she then leaped up and shoot a bunch of bubbles in a bubble beam attack, Gary was badly wonded, he stood up and rushed torwards Misty ready for a crunch attack, but once he was close enough she leaped up and hit him with her tail, Gary rolled away and crashed against a tree, then Misty made quick attack to confuse him and finished with a water gun attack, Gary was a gonner, he stood up and speeded away from us, i walked next to Misty, "wow, that was amazing" i told her, "thanks Ash" she said, "how come that being such a great warrior you are not in a team?" i asked, "i dont want to talk about that" she said and walked away, "was it something i said?" i told myself.  
  
I walked away, i didnt want to reveal my past, it was the worst past ever, i walked torwards a nearby river and sared at my reflection for a brief moment before it blurred with my own tears, should i tell Ash? After all he is my friend, he should know about my past, maybe not, mayber Brock will tell him, i am so confused.  
  
Brock walked next to me, i was really confused, "Ash, Misty was a trainer's pokemon, the best pokemon ever, she and her trainer managed to win the Kanto league, she was never switched, she was the only pokemon her trainer had" Brock started telling, "wow, so thats why she is so experienced" i said, "exactly Ash, after they won the league they started the Orange island league, but an accident ocurred, one night, after they won their second badge, they were walking torwards the pokemon center when two people appeared on front of them, they had four pokeball each, and when the pokemon were released they were four powerful jolteon, Misty tried her best to save her trainer but the jolteon's quickly managed to weaken her and they attacked their trainer, the people left wihtout stealing anything and her trainer bleeded to death, when they found the body the next morning they thought Misty had attacked her, so she ran away, when we found her she was half dead from the electric shocks, and in a very unstable emotional state, after much treatment she recovered her trust torwards people, but only she knows she is the champion of a great trainer, our trainers dont even know" Brock said, "that is very sad" i said. I walked next to Misty who was still focused on the water, i sat next to her but she didnt even look at me, "Misty, im sorry, i didnt know" i explained, "its ok Ash, i should have told you" Misty said, "come on, lets go, we have much ground to put behind" i said, i kissed her quickly on the cheek, and rushed away, i knew i was blushing badly, Brock noticed.  
  
I heard Ash and felt him sitting next to me, he apologized, i didnt knowwhy exactly because he didnt do anything wrong, his serious mood turned to his typical joyfull one, he had such an ease to change moods, he urged me to go with them but before he rushed torwards Brock he gave me a kiss on the cheek, i started blushing while looked into empty space, i was too stunned to think straigth, "Misty, coming?" Brock yelled from far behind, "c...c...coming" i said, i was choking with my words, i stood up and ran after them, but accidentally tripped over a rock and fell down, "Misty? Are you all right?" Ash asked, i looked at him, and fell into his deep brown eyes, "im all right Ash" i said kindly and he helped me up, "good, lets go" Ash said. As we started walking home, Ash ran from side to side like if his energies were never to end, Brock walked slowly on the front and i walked on the back a few metres away still too stunned to say anything, Brock stopped and waited for me, "anything wrong Misty?" he asked kindly, "hu?" i asked kinda snappping out of it, "Misty, is anything bothering you?" Brock asked "no, why?" i asked, "well, you are so spaced out, like if your mind was somewere else, what happened back there at the stream?" brock asked, maybe i should tell him tha Ash had kissed me, its not a big deal unless you like the person, and that was my case, the point is that if i told him he will notice my crush on him, and thats not what i wanted, "nothing Brock, what do you think happened?" i asked, i saw Ash looking at us from far away, he was waiting fro us to catch up on him, "you seem like you got kissed by the pokemon you love" Brock said half smiling half concerned, i sweated, but managed to stay calm, "yeah, like he was right next to me, ha" i said coldly, "well, dont tell me but i think he is right here, i mean there, bye Misty" Brock said as he leaped aay, i was about to hydro pump him but decided not to this time.  
  
I was wondering what they were talking about, maybe Misty told brock about the kiss i accidentally gave her back at the stream, i really didnt mean to, it was some force that pushed me to it, Brock quickly caught me up, and as soon as Misty was arround i started my run about again, "save some enegy for tomorrow pup" Brock said without any emotion on his voice, "i could go like this for days" i said joyfully. When night finally came we stopped for a sleep under some dead logs, Misty prefered to sleep on the top, i slept on one side and Brock on other, "wow, im so tired i cant move a bone" i said, "your fault for running like a freak the whole afternoon" Brock complained, "all right, can you blame me?" i said, "never mind, good night" Brock said and went to sleep, "good night guys, sweet dreams" Misty said softly, "godd night Misty, sweet dreams" i said under my breath so she wouldnt hear me. I closed my eyes and got ready to sleep when i heard strange soungs, i heard one "ekaaaanssss" and one "hoothoot" i oppened my eyes quickly, and i stared arround, "what was that?" i said, "nothing, go to sleep" Brock said, i really freaked out when i heard strange howlings and barkings, i stood up from my sleeping place, "and now what was that?" i said scared to the bones, "that? Probably a stantler" Brock said, "ooh right, whats that?" i asked freaking out once again, "razord toothed animal that comes out at night to eat the tails of smaller animals" Brock said, "oh well, with you arround we got nothing to fear" i laughed, but Brock flamethrowered me to a crisp, "they can climb trees, right?" Misty asked, "dont need to, they can reach the top with their big horns, you'll be safer down here" Brock said, "me? Misty? Sleep in the dirt with the dogs?" Misty said, "as you wish" brock said and went to sleep, i went to sleep too.   
  
I woke up before any of them did, and i saw Misty sleeping right in front of me, she looked beautiul as usual, Brock was also asleep, curled under his nine tails, you could hardly recognice the head from the backside, i kissed Misty softly on the cheek as i stretched my bones, i leaped onto a log and yelled, "good morning Kanto" Misty woke up quickly and she stared at me shaking her head, "pathetic" she said quietly, she hydro pumped brock who woke up leaping high, "i hate water" he yelled, "im hungry guys, lets go take something for lunch" i said leaping down from the log, "yeah, i know a perfect place" Brock said, "with you two gourmets i can just imagine" Misty said annoyed.   
  
We got to a river and i dived in, trying to catch desperatey something to eat, when i came out brock was already eating a magykarp and so was Misty, "Brock where did you get it from?" i asked, "Misty" brock answered, i turned to Misty, "misty pleaaaaaase" i begged, "say it" Misty said, "all right, ctasruledogsdrool" i said extremely quickly and quietly, "i cant hear you" Misty said slowly, "cats rule and dogs droool ya happy?" i said anoyyed, "thank you honey" Misty said ironically, "you are welcome sweetheart" i answered in the same tone, but i wonder if i really meant it, Misty dived inside and came out a while later with a magikarp, "fooood" i said leaping out of the water, the fish was alive and it kept hopping away, it stopped right in front of two teddyursa, but i barked and they ran away, "Ash, you better leave them" Misty adviced, "nah, look, i got the fish" i said holding it proudly, "Ash, RUN" Brock yelled, i looked behind and saw an ursaring, i let the fish fall, "wow, you look hungry" i said, then with one leap i avoided its slash and rushed away with my friends.  
  
  
  
Once we were safe Misty leaped on me and pushed me upside up against the floor, she held me there with her claws on my neck, "dont ever do that again Ash, you almost got eaten back there, imagine how painful that would have been, for the poor ursaring" she said, at first i wondered why did she cared for me, after all she hates me, but i pushed her away and stood up a bit angry, "oh go eat up a fur ball" i said, "ouch, that hurts, it really does" Misty answered, suddenly Brock came back from wherever he had gone to, "well guys, im afraid we must cross the river, and there is no bridge" Brock said, he shivered at the thought of getting wet, "what a problem, come on Ashy boy, lets go" misty said, "Ashy boy?" i thought and raised an eyebrow, she must have noticed because she turned away and run torwards the river. Once we were at the river we noticed on some stepping stones, i rushed torwards them and started leaping carefully, Misty dived in and sawm rapidly, then at the end she leaped onto log to wait for us, she didnt notice on the paras that rested on the log and accidentally stepped on it, "Misty be careful" Brock yelled, too late, the paras acted in self defense and shoot a paralizing spore at Misty, she fell onto the river paralized, then Brock shoot a flaemthrower wich burnt the paras.  
  
Misty tried to move but was not able, Brock didnt think twice, me neither, we both made it quickly to the shore and ran as fast as we could torwards the waterfall, i leaped in but a paw pushed me away and i smashed against a rock, when i stood up i saw Misty swimming hopelessly torwards Brock and Brock trying to reach Misty, unluckily she could not make it, she was completely paralized and fell down the waterfall, Brock swan back, "come on we got to keep trying" he yelled, we rushed to the edge of the waterfall but we couldnt see anything, "do...do you see her?" i asked Brock, "no, it swallowed her up" brock answered, i felt tears streaming donw my cheeks, "MIIIIIIISTYYYYYYY" I yelled, Brock looked at me, "its ok Ash, she will be fine, i hope" Brock said, i really hoped he was right, i really did.   
  
Brock sat on a stone, i could feel that he was not much hopefull, even though Misty was water a million things could have happened to her, she could have smashed into pieces when hitting the sharp rocks at the bottom, she could easily drown if she was not able to reach the surface, who knows what else, i really didnt want to think about it, "i am sorry Misty" Brock said, "it was not your fault, she wanted to come" i said kindly and trying to to burst into tears, "but she was my responsibility, the same you are, the same Geo is" Brock said, i looked at him curiously, "ever since the beggining of times, the dogs have been the human bet friends, when our ancestors, a few wild pokemon, came from the forest to protect the man, to move its tail when happy, to cry when sad, to bark when in danger" brock explained, "but we didnt ask for this job" i said, "we didnt have to, its in our blood, we do it because we want to, that is why they calll us human best friends" Brock explained, he looked so whise and ancient there, like the first pokemon that ever walked the earth, i just wish i could be like him someday. Brock took one last look at the waterfall and at the river, "good bye my friend misty, i will never forget you" he said, i felt a tear run down my cheek, i was amazed at how strong Brock was, he didnt cry any little bit, we kep on our way, it was hopeless staying here.  
  
  
  
I fell down the waterfalls and didnt crash with those sharp stones by very little, only several inches, i was still paralized, and was unable to move, i knew if i didnt catch air soon i would drown, somehow after floating under the surface, the river calmed down a bit and i managed to reach the surface, i took a deep breath and the current carried me torwards the shore where i lost my conciousness, i then heard a man saying something about, "not bad, the third pidgeot in four months" he seemed to notice me as he left and held me on his arms, "vapooo" i said quietly, the man looked at me, "you are alive?" he said, he took me to his house and dried me, i opened my eyes and called Ash and Brock, but i knew they would not hear me, hen i dropped to unconciousness again. I woke up much later, "hum, was that my sixth life? Id say it was my fourth" i thought, then i looked arround and notice a bearded man cooking something, he looked at me, "hey, you made it through the night, that means you will be ok" the man said, he brought me a bowl of something, i smelled it, it was milk, but when i tasted it, i realized it was not low fat! Oh crap, i was too hungry to worry about that now, i drank all the milk and stared at my surroundings.  
  
We tried hunting, but i wasso hungry i managed to screw up everything everytime, Brock was getting mad at me, "if you are not patient, you will not get aything to eat" he said, "i cant hold it, im so hungry" i said. We spotted a small rattata, this could be our meal, we sneaked slowly torwards it, "wait until i say go" Brock explained, "say what?" i asked, "GO" brock said, i thought that was a command, and i leaped out of my hiding place and followed the rattata, wich started running mad, "NO" Brock said annoyed, i ran as fast as i could but the rat was very fast, "there goes the rat, ther goes the pup, and there goes breakfast" Brock said, the rattata entered a hole and i lost it, "thats it, im outta here, you are on your own" Brock said, "no please, give me a second chance" i pleaded, "that was your second chance Ash" Brock growled, "give me a third chance then" i begged, "all right" Brock said. We walked torwards a river nearby and he pointed at it, "you are asking me to fish?" i said, Brock didnt say a thing, he just nodded, i got inside the water, "where is Misty when i need her" i sulked, but at her only thought, i started crying slowly, where could she be now? I sank my head in the water and started searching, suddenly i felt something grab my lip and i leaped out of the water, "WAAAA, i dont want this" i said, i had a krabby holding onto my lip with its pincers, "haha, Misty would love to see this" Brock laughed, i got mad at him, he should not have mentioned her, "yeah of course" i said, "come on Ash, dont be so sad, ill try" Brock said.  
  
I rested on the shore was Brock tried grabbing some fish for us, i smelled soemthing and looked up, i saw a HUGE cat, "BrockBrockBrock" i called repeatedly, "what?" Brock said pissed off, "there is a huge...cat?" i saoid, i looked back but it was gone, "oh you are smelling things" brock said and stuck his head underwater again, "i didnt just smell it, i...BROOOOOOOCK" i yelled, "could you..." Brock said but the pokemon growled, "PEEEERRR" it growled, "RUN" Brock yelled. We both started running and the cat followed us, "im such a whimp, im running from a cat" i yelled, "if you dont run you may not count on it" Brock said, "but this is no ordinary cat, this is like Arnold Swarzekitty" i said with my typical good mood. We got to the edge of a cliff, we were gone, "i knew it, look, the bones are under the big palm tree and the TV remote is under the sea saw" i told Brock, "sea saw? Sea saw, Ash you are a genius" Brock said, "no im not, whats a genius? I said with that goofy smile of mine, "oh shut up" Brock said knowing i was joking, he told his plan, there was a rock that looked like a sea saw, after he left in search of the persian.  
He found her not much after and started mocking her, the cat pokemon ran after him and Brock rushed as fast as his legs could carry him, several times he was almost caught but he managed to get where i was, he stopped and waited for the cat to be in position, the persian climbed onto the rock, "now" Brock said, but i was trying to get rid of a butterfree, "Ash NOW" Brock screamed and the persian growled, i snapped out of it and pushed a heavy rock against the rock, the catapult effect worked and the persian was fired into the water where it swam and rushed away, "wahoo, we made it" i yelled, "yesss" Brock said.  
  
Now i was completely recovered and enjoyed a nice, warm summertime sunset with the strange person that saved my life, suddenly i thought i heard wha sounded like "eeveev" and "ninenine", maybe it could be them, "Ash? Brock?" i said. I leaped from the man's arms and ran between a few stantler, "ok, stay clear of the river" he yelled, i nodded and ran away. I ran in the direction i had heard those barks, "keep barking, show me were you are" i said, i sat on a rock and spotted them on the far distance, "vaporeoooon" i meowed.  
  
We were so happy for being such a great team, "you were great, just like Rintintin" i told Brock, "rintin who?" Brock asked, "Rintintin, dont you watch TV?" i said, "nah, thats not real" Brock said, "its too" i complained, suddenly we stopped and looked at each other concerned, "Misty?" we said in unision, we looked behind and there she was, her bloue fur shone with beauty making her look like a saphire, i ran torwards her, Brock at my heels, i could easily see by the stunned look on his face that he had never seen someon run this fast in his life, "MISTYYYYYYYY" i yelled joyfully, "my boys, my boys" she said happily, i leaped on her and we both rolled, i lied over her, and we both looked at each other happy to meet again, i felt myself leaning torwards but was stopped quickly "Misty, you are all right" Brock said, "yeah, i am" Misty answered, "er...did i interrupt something?" brock said, we both blushed and yelled in unision, "no, no, of course not" Brock raised an eyebrow, "all right, lets go" he said. Ash we walked happiness rushed arround the trio, we were so happy, "Misty can we go fishing, please?" i begged, "oh Ash, you are hopeless, but all right, lets go fishing" Misty said joyfully.  
  
Misty dove inside and i didnt take an eye out of her, i had her now and i didnt want to loose her, "Ash, calm down, she is not going to disappear" Brock smiled, i looked at him, "what? What do you mean?" i asked, "i mean you should not worry for her any longer" Brock explained, "i guess you are right" i said. Misty came out with several fmagykarp, and we ate till we were completely stuffed, "wow, this feels good, thanks swe...i mean Misty" i said blushing a little at my slip, "no problem Ash, i made it with pleasure" Misty said, "well, my turn to thanks the cook" Brock said, "oh yeah, no problem Brock, i also did it with pleasure for you" Misty said, but i could feel a different, almost indifferent tone of her voice, "look guys, what is that?" i asked, there was a blue ball floating on the surface of the water but the reflection didnt let us see, Misty was going to dive in but i didnt let her, the ball sank, and we heard a voice from behind us.  
  
  
  
  
  
We all turned arround to see what seemed like an arbok and a weezing, "prepare for trouble" the arbok, who was a female, said, "and make it double" the weezing, who was a male, said, "oh please, thats just pathetic, you are not going to say that stuppid motto, right?" i said bravely, "how dare you" the arbok said, "come on, i know you guys, you are Jessie and James, you assaulted me when i was lost in the streets" i said, "no, you are not that twerp, are you?" Jessie, the arbok said, "thats me" i answered, "well now you are going to pay for it" James said, "Ash, lemme at them" Misty said, "no, this is my battle" i said smiling evily. Weezing shot a pollution attack at me but i dogged it and headbashed him, he flew away, then Jessie came to attack me with poison sting, but i used my agility to dogge the attacks, and then ended with a bitee and a double kick, they didnt give up weezing went to attack me, but when he tackeled me i leaped on him, but something focused my atention, Misty was looking at me and didnt notice Jessie behind her, she was about to receive a whole bunch of venomous sharp needles, i used my quick attack to hurry torwards her and when i was close enough i leaped on her moving her apart, "Ash? Thank you, you saved me" Misty said, "no problem Mist, i did it with pleasure" i answered, "Mist?" Misty said, i swallowed my words, suddenly we spotted both pokemon about to attack us, and this time we were gonners for sure, Misty hid her head inside my chest and i stood over her to protect her from any damage.  
  
I shut my eyes tightly ready to receive a wave of pain, but to my surprise i felt a water gun and a flamethrower pass right over me and hit both evil pokemon, i oppened my eyes and to my surprise Brock and another pokemon were there, they had saved us, "Misty, its all right, its over" i explained her, "oh Ash, thank you for protecting me" Misty said, she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, i blushed charmeeleon red, and almost freak out, but i quiet liked her little detail, "guys, are you all right?" Brock asked, i stood up letting Misty free, "sure, thanks Brock" i said, "no prob, Ash" Brock said, "and who are you?" Misty asked to the little pokemon, it was much like pikachu but with round ears, blue and a long tail ended on a ball, "i am a marril, my name is Tracey" the pokemon answered, "by any case, werent you that thing floating arround?" i asked, "ASH" Misty said, i guess she thought i was unpolite, "hey, no problem, yes, well that was my tail actually" Tracey answered, "you live here?" Misty asked, "yes, and i had a few encounters with those good for nothing, excepct team rocket, they should be called team looser" Tracey laughed, Misty laughed too, she seemed to like him and i didnt like that, "dont worry Ash, she doesnt see many water pokemon and when she meets one she becomes very excited" Brock said, "i hope, what? No its not what you think" i said, Brock smiled and gave me one of those looks that stated i know you more than that.  
  
Tracey invited us to eat some ice cream, where did he get it from, i cant tell because i really dont know, i ate my piece quickly, it really tasted good, Misty looked at me and giggeled, "you have icecream on yourcheek" she said, i looked at her and blushed a bit, then she licked it off, and i felt myself blush like i never did before. Brock and Tracey laughed at us, and i smiled at Misty, when i looked at her i noticed her blushing too, i coundt help but question me why, "so where are you heading to?" Tracey finally asked, "we are going to Pallet, is it very far?" Brock asked, "no, not at all, i wish i could come along but i rather stay here, its my house, the town is on that direction, keep it straight and you will reach a hill where you will see the town, good luck" Tracey said, after his quick guide we all said good bye and left.  
  
I heard a thunder and i almost jump from fright, "i wish i was a jolteon now" i said, "come on Ash, dont tell me you can battle an arbok and a weezing, use yourself as a body shield to protect me, and be scared of a symple storm" Misty said, i blushed, i felt really embarrased, "guys, lets hide in those hollow trees, we will be better in there" Brock said, i entered one of the trees with Misty and Brock entered the other. In my tree we were sleeping each on one side of the tree, "Misty" i said, "hum?" Misty mumbled, so i could tell she was starting to fall asleep, "do you trust me?" i asked, dont ask me why i asked her so, but i actually did, "of course Ash, how couldnt i trust someone who has risked his life to save mine" Misty said now not as asleep, "ok, Misty, good night" i said, "good night, sweet dreams" Misty answered sleepy, "sweet dreams" i said.   
  
I started to wake up in the morning and could feel something next to me, when i finally opened my eyes i saw Misty's face staring straight at me, her eyes were closed and she was smiling, i smiled at her, she started shivering to i used my tail to wrap her, and i moved a bit closer so she could have more body heat, she did stop shivering though, i placed one paw over hers and fell asleep again, i felt someone shake me and i woke up, "Ash, come on, its late, we might be able to reach the town today" Misty explained, i stretched and opened my eyes, "hum Misty? Where you cold or something tonight? I asked her smiling, "hu, i guess i was" Misty said, i saw her blushing a little but i was still half asleep, we heard a sneeze and we saw Brock burnt to a crisp, "what happened?" we asked, "none of your business" Brock said angrily, then we walked away.  
  
After some walking we decided to stop for a rest, we were already close to home and i guessed we deserved it, i saw something walk away, it had like spikes, and it looked pretty cool, "hey guys, take a look at this, it looks like a pikachu having a really bad hair day" i said, "Ash, its a sandslash, leave it alone" Brock adviced, "you kidding me? This thing is really cool" i said, i sniffed it and walked a bit too close because it didnt think twice before hitting me with its spines, my whole face was full of them, well, only a bit, i yelled in pain, Misty and Brock ran torwards me, "Ash are you ok?" Misty asked worried,"no" i cried, "dont say i didnt advice you" Brock said angrily, "like my mother used to say, curiosity killed the eevee" Misty said, that was not a very nice coment, "Misty can you try pull them out?" Brock asked, "ill try" Misty said, she tried holding one of the spines but was unable to pull it out, she got frustrated and ended up biting my lip, "they are deep" Brock said, "very deep" Misty answered, "ok Ash, whatever you do, dont lick yourself" Brock said roughly.   
  
We kept walking quickly but i felt weaker and weaker, we reached another river and i just collapsed, Misty ran torwards me, "Ash, are you ok?" Misty asked, i shook my head, "hum, we need to get to a pokemon center soon, or..." Brock said, "or?" Misty asked, "im afraid he will not make it" brock said, i panicked after hearing that, "why?" i asked, "the sandslash has a powerful venom" Brock explained, Misty lied next to me and just started promising i would be ok, Brock hear something and started running, we followed him slowly and when we got there we saw him talking with a little girl, "poor thing, she is lost" Misty said, "i know how she feels" i answered, we spent the night next to her, giving her some heat, Misty stood mostly next to me, she seemed so worried about me.  
  
Brock twisted hi ears and looked up, he stood up and walked away, "Brock?" Misty asked, "i heard human voices, they are looking for the girl, ill be right back" Brock said, with that he left, i oppened my eyes a while later and Misty shrugged, we waited for Brock to return and he did a while later followed by a bunch of humans, a woman and a man held the girl and hugged her, and two forest rangers came torwards us, "hey look, this are the three pets we are looking for" one of them said, "yeah, hey, this one is in bad need of a vet" then other said, i didnt really trust them at first but Brock blanked out when they told him he was returning home.  
  
We were put into a van, Misty was inside with the humans, while me and Brock were on the backside. I was lying hopelessly on the bottom of it, but Brock walked arround nervously, "Brock, calm down" i said weakly, venom was affecting me quickly, "something is wrong, we are going back, home is not that way" Brock said. When i saw where they were taking us, i almost jumped out of the van if it wasnt because i was completely weak now, "NO, the pound, i told you" i yelled, the car stopped and they put us down, i tried biting the man but he had gloves on, they put a clothe arround Brock's mouth so he wouldnt bite, but he managed to get rid of it, "MISTY, RUN" he yelled, when the door was opened, Misty leaped out of the car gracefully and rushed using her quick attack torwards the forest, "good girl" i said.  
  
I was brought inside the pound, i never wanted to trust Ash, but he was right, it existed, i was placed inside the cage and i saw many other pokemon locked in their cages, i lied down and waited for whatever was to come.  
  
"Where am i?" i asked myself as i opened my eyes, i was placed on a table and a man held me tightly, another man dressed in white had some pincers on his hands, i got nervous but barely had any energy, he placed the pincers closer and pulled one of the spines out, "ouh, ok, i did it, i stole the fish and let Misty take the fault" i yelled, they pulled another spine out, it was reallly painful.  
  
I leaped out of the car and rushed torwards the forest at Brock's order, i hid there but didnt go any further, the man called me, "here kitty kitty kitty" he said, what a jerk, "no, dummie, dummie, dimmue" i said quietly, i moved away as i saw the man go, then i walked torwards the pound and stared at it, "great i just got those two back..."i said, then i noticed the net from one of the windows was broken, "and im not going to loose them again" i said, i climbed the wall gracefully, and then entered through the window, i saw many cages and many pokemon, i saw a flareon whisteling at me, "hey beauty, wanna go out with me tonight?" he yelled, next to him was Brock, "no" i said annoyed and then spitted a hidro pump at him, the flareon was drawn back, Brock looked at the pokemon "what the..." he said, then he looked up, to where i was, "MISTY" he yelled, i leaped down gracefully and walked torwards him,"i told you to leave" he said, "i never listen to dogs" i told him, "no, you never listen to anyone" Brock pointed out, "shut up" i said pissed off, i climped the cage a bit and reached the handle, it was so poorly closed, i simply pulled it up with my nose and it fell down leaving the door open, Brock came out, "where is Ash?" i asked him, "he is inside, come on" Brock said. We both came inside following the ocassional yells we heard, finally we got to a room, Broxk stood up on his hind legs and looked at Ash lying on the table, they had just put him an injection, "they are torturing him Misty" Brock said, i gulped, "no Ash" i said softly, but Brock heard it and looked at me puzzled, the same fat man that had followed me before just arrived, "hey, vaporeon, how did you get here?" he said, "leave him to me" i said, and rushed away, "i will come back for you" the man said and ran after me. I zigzagged all arround trying to get him confused, he was slower than a slowpoke and it was easy to handle.  
  
I looked up and saw Brock standing there, i could hear the two men wondering how he got here, one of them walked torwards the door and oppened it, then Brock pushed it and squeezed the man against the door, "Ash, now" Brock yelled, i leaped from the table and rushed torwards the exit, we started running and we got to a aprt where we couldnt go on, and a net almost fell on us, the fat man captured Misty, but i ran quickly torwards him, leaped up making a take down, and he fell on the floor, Misty was free and we both ran with Brock behind, we got to the exit somehow and ran torwards the fence, Misty ran quickly through a hole on the gate, but somehow Brock and i had to dig, Brock passed quickly but when i was going to pass, my collar got stucked with the iron wires, the fat man held me and pulled me in but i held tightly to the floor with my claws, suddenly Brock oppened his mouth and flamethrowered that guy, he got burnt to a crisp and i was able to pass. "WAHOOOO" we all yelled as we ran torwards the forest again, it was getting dark but we hoped to get there today, we were close anyway.   
  
We were walking at a normal pace torwards home, Brock was front and i was behind, Misty caught me up, "hi Ash" she said joyfully, "hi Mist" i said, "you seem to be fully recovered" Misty said, "now that you mention it, you are right, maybe that injection was an anti venom, or something" i said making my typical face when i just discovered something, "that is good" Misty giggeled, "by the way Mist, thanks for saving me" i said, "hey, you saved me from the arbok, remember? I owed you" Misty answered smiling, i looked arround, and had to screwe up everything with one of my coments, "hey Brock, are we walking in circles? This tree sounds familiar" i said, "of course, its a pine" Brock said, i thought Misty was going to be really mad at me, but instead of that she was laughing softly at my stupid comment, "oh Ash, you and your sense of humor, capable of turning the most tragic moment into a joyful one" Misty giggeled, i had to smile and blush at her coment, suddenly we stopped, "wait here guys, im going to go to those rocks over there in case i can catch a view of the city" Brock saidand ran away, it was Misty and me alone now. "er Misty...i wanted to tell you....i would like to...thank you forbeing such a good friend" i said, it was not what i wanted to tell her, but i kinda got stucked somewhere in the middle of the sentence, "oh Ash, its ok, i guess we are even" Misty said, i got lost in her deep blue eyes, and i could tell by her soft smile and her look that she was also lost in mine, i leaned closer not really knowing what i was doing, Misty didnt move away, she just closed her eyes and leaned closer, i closed mine too and our lips locked in a passionate first kiss.  
  
What was going on? I dont know, i am lost in his eyes, i feel myself leaning torwards him and i could swear that i saw him leaning too, i want to stop but on the other hand i want this, i close my eyes, i have no control over my body, i feel strange, finally our lips meet, and i feel the most wonderfull feeling of all, the feeling of love, it felt so warm and good, i have to admit it was my first kiss.  
  
Yes, the house is there, i can see it, we are finally going to get home, i ran down from the rock were i was and rushed at full speed torwards Ash and Misty, i leap over them, "guys, come on, home is that way" i yelled, but then stopped a few metres after, i twisted my head and looked at them, they were walking torwards me, and both looked at me like if i was a ghost, i could clearly see they were blushing, i look forward again and shake my head, "did i just see them kiss?, no, it must be the emotion i feel for returning home" i told myself as i started running.  
  
I think that this was the most wonderfull kiss ever, suddenly i feel something leap over us and we both parted away, i blushed extremely and we both looked at Brock who had just passed over us, he had stopped, he turned his head torwards me and looked quiet stunned, we didnt know what to say, better say nothing. Brock started running and we followed, suddenly i heard a voice behind me, "i love you Ash" it said, i turned arround and saw Misty smiling at me sweetly and blushing at the same time, i smiled back, "i love you too Misty" i said softly, then we kept running after Brock.  
  
We reached a train station, there were many railways, "i guess we ave no choice but crossing" Brock said, we looked at him thinking he was a wacko, but before we could complain he was crossing the railways, we had to follow him, we speede through the railways, and on the last rail Misty's tail almost got chopped out, "uf, that was close" Misty sighted, "you all right?" i asked q bit worried, "sure Ashy, i am" Misty said sweetly, "come on lovebirds, we have to get home tonight" Brock complained, we both blushed but followed, he passed over a bunch of logs but they broke in half and Brock fell into a hole, we rushed torwards him, "Brock" we yelled, he was lying on the floor, completely lifeless, "poor Brock" Misty said, suddenly he moved and lifted his head, "ouch, my paw, i cant move it" Brock said, "Brovk" i yelled, "is it broken?" Misty asked, "i dont know" Brock said, trying to stand up, i saw a place which was not as steep and rushed torwards it, "Brock, come here, its not as steep, you can climb up" i yelled, "ill try" Brock answered, he started climbing but slipped down with the mud that was formed the night before, "try again" i yelled, Brock tried several times, but then he layed down and gave up, "no Brock, dont lay down, dont give up" i yelled, but he would not listen, then i jumped intothe hole, "i followed you all this way across a forest, i thought you were just too stubborn to give up, but now were are so close, i wont let you give up" i said, "do you think its easy for me to admit i cant do it? Im injured badly, Ash, i taught you all you were supposed to know, now its time you learn a very important lesson, its time you learn to say good bye" Brock said, "no Brock, i dont want to leave you here, you are my friend" i said. Misty looked from up, she was getting frustrated, she also jumped down and looked at Brock, "listen yo, we are so close you cant just give up for a strained muscle, dont you care about Geo? He is waiting for you at home, he will be heart broken" Misty said, "guys, dont...please , go" Brock said, "fine, thats what you want, then fine, lets go Ash, our trainers are waiting for us" Misty said, i was too stunned to answer, but followed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We kept walking across the forest, not much forest left, i spotted the joyfull yells from our trainers in the distance, "is it them?" Misty asked, i nodded and started barking, i saw that they were playing basketball and stopped as they listened, "its Ash, dad, it has to" Star yelled, "PIKAAAA" i yelled as i started running, "Ash wait" Misty screamed and ran after me. Pika saw me and started running torwards me, "ASH" she yelled, "Pika, im here, my firend, oh i missed you" i said as she hugged me, "vaporeoooon" we heard, Star took a look and saw Misty running joyfully torwards her, "STAR, Star, Star" she repeated, "Misty" Star screamed at the top of her lungs, they embraced into a hug, "this is great, the family is together again" Sam said, BAD comment, Geo looked at the distance and saw Brock was not comming, he turned arround, "it was too far, he couldnt make it, it was just too far" Geo repeated, suddenly a shadow appeared in the distance, i was as stunned as Misty was, "Geo?" the shadow said, Geo turned arround as if by some strange force he was able to hear his name being called, "BROCK" Geo called and he started running torwards him, Brock ran too but slowly, not putting his injured paw on the floor, but a while after they were both running at full speed torwards each other and playing, it was just beautiful to see those two together, "he made it" Misty said walking torwards me, "yes, he did" i said, Misty surprised me with a kiss, and i could hear the others sayng the typical, "what a cute couple" words,even Brock who smiled, "i knew those two were meant to be a couple" he mentioned, we all walked home ready for a nice hot dinner.  
  
I heard a soft "pikaaa" right next to me, i slowly opened my eyes and stared at pikachu who slept next to me, "wow, what a dream" i said as i walked out of the sac, i put my cap on and walked torwards the river to wash my face leaving the rest of the group sleeping. I washed my face and stared at the dawn, the morning sun sure was beautiful, and romantic, as Misty usually said, suddenly someone covered my face, i touched its hands and imediatly knew who was it, only a person in our group had such fine hands, "Misty, i know its you" i said, "how did you know?" Misty said smiling, "well, only you have such nice hands"i accidentally spitted out, "thank you Ash" Misty answered as she sat next to me, "i had the freakiest dream ever" i finally said, "really?" Misty asked, "yeah, we were us but we were pokemon and our pokemon were our trainers" i said, "was i a beautiful graceful suicune?" Misty said dreamingfully, "nope, you were a vaporeon" i said, "really? Thats great, i wish i was a beautiful" Misty said, "you are even more" i said a bit too loud, i drew my words back and blushed as i saw Misty watching at me, "and i was an eevee" i said trying to change the subject, "of course, you are as restless as an eevee" Misty said smiling, "then Brock was a ninetales, and Tracey was a marril, and Garu was a houndoor" i said, "it suits him" Misty answered, "and then team rocket were arbok and weezing" i said, "suits them too " Misty nodded, "we were having an adventure across viridian forest, it was great and at the end you...er, never mind" i said, gosh, that was close, "i what?" Misty asked, "nothing important, er...dont you think the river is beautiful?" i said chaging the sbject again, "yes, its really romantic" Misty said, as i thought. We were quiet for a long time, then i accidentally passed my arm arround her and she leaned over me resting her head on my shoulder, i place my fingers under her chin and made her look at my softly, i smiled, "Ash?" Misty said softly, i placed my finger over her lips, "shhhhh" i said, i leaned closer, she closer her eyes, i closed mine too, our lips met again, but this time it was real, we kissed and i could feel she was not refusing me, the kiss lasted for a long time but we heard clappings and whistles and we parted away blushing.  
  
We saw meouth and the team rocket again, "how beautiful" meouth said, "what a sweet couple" Jessie said, "shut up" i yelled angrily, they had just ruined our romantic moment, "leave them to me" Misty said, just like in the dream, "no, these are mine, come on bulbasaur" i yelled, "go arbok" Jessie said, "go weezing" James yelled, "bulbasaur, razor leaf" i yelled, bulbasaur razor leafed the weezing, aand then i looked at arbok, he aproached Misty, and she didnt notice, just like inmy dream, "twerp, your little girlfriend or your pikachu" Jessie said, arbok oppened his mouth and i jumped right in front of Misty, "dont worry, as long as im here, you will be fine" i told her, "oh Ash, look out" Misty yelled, we both hugged, she buried her face on my chest and i closed my eyes, everything was just like in the dream so far, suddenly when they were going to attack i oppened on of my eyes and saw a watergun bash arbok agaiinst Jessie and a flamethrower bash weezing against James, we looked and we saw marril and vulpix, then pikachu came running, "pikapi, chaaaaaa" she yelled, those were our names "pikachu, we are all right, now, you know the rest" i told her, "pika" pikachu nodded, "unluckily, we also know the rest" James said, "pikaaaaaa...CHUUUUUUUU" Pikachu yelled thunderbolting those freaks, weezing made explosion as he tried to protect himself, "TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIIIIIN" they yelled as they blasted off, Misty looked at me and i looked at her, we both smiled, i leaned down closer to her and i saw her leaning up too, our lips were going to meet when, "guys are you all right?" Tracey asked, we parted away blushing, "oh, i think we interrupted something, didnt we?" Tracey said, Pikachu, bulbasaur, marril and vulpix nodded, "oh, all right, you dont have to be shy over us seeing you" Tracey said, "yes, we knew it all along, well, Tracey knew it, i actually didnt want to believe it, but i have to admit you guys hinted it TOO much" Brock answered, Misty looked back at me and then surprised me with a kiss, i was so stunned i didnt know what to do, but just kept on with the kiss, when we parted Misty smiled, her blue eyes shone with delight, "i love you Ash" she said, "i love you too Misty" i aswered, ok it was a freaky dream, but i have to admit i liked it, and if the dream lead to this, then im happy to have had it.  
  
END  
  
Silverfox   



End file.
